What's Happening to Him?
by agdoll95
Summary: For as long as they had known each other, Toothless had felt that he was all that Hiccup needed to feel strong and be happy. But when Hiccup begins slipping and even rejecting his touch, Toothless begins to worry, what is happening to his rider? (Race to the Edge) one-shot


I could see that Hiccup was upset. We had just barely gotten back from Glacier Island after saving those three Snow Wraiths from the dragon hunters. And yet all that time we had flown back, Hiccup had not said a word, not Astrid had told him that Heather and her Razorwhip Windshear were actually with us and not really working for the hunters. Hearing his surprise, I thought he would have had a lot to say, but since then, Hiccup had not even said a word to me. And he always loved talking to me even if I couldn't answer him in his tongue.

We were in the clubhouse and Astrid was explaining everything that was going on with Heather. Everyone else something to say, but all Hiccup did was stand there. Finally Astrid begged him to say something. I thought if I tried to let him touch me like always he'd be better. But when I tried to nudge his hand to let him know, he just pulled his hand away like he didn't want to. Which to me, was something that seldom, if ever at all, happened. He always loved it when I wanted to have him rub or scratch my head, and I loved it too.

He didn't even look at me. He clearly was in a lot of pain knowing that Astrid apparently didn't trust him enough to tell him what she and Heather had been up to. He trusted her with everything, so for her to do something like this, I could sense that it really cut him deep. I could see he still loved her, but he was still upset. I was worried, I had never seen Hiccup so upset, not even when Dagur took his father. He had been terrified, but even then, he didn't turn down any time I want to be touched.

(Months later)

We were scouting our island after the hunters had thoroughly beaten us and disappeared with Heather, Windshear, and the Flightmare. Our island was trashed, torn apart from the other hunters that had come here searching for the Dragon Eye. The only good news we had was that they didn't get it, thanks to the twins, strangely enough. Hiccup had gone outside after getting back from them and seemed really upset after everything that had happened last night and what could have happened if the twins hadn't been a couple of mutton heads stealing the Dragon Eye. Astrid tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault, but Hiccup still blamed himself.

He did again, I tried to help him feel better with wanting to be touched, but he pulled his hand away. Maybe I really wasn't enough. Maybe just letting him touch me wasn't always going to be able to help him find strength and peace of mind. It might let him know that I'm here and that no matter what, I love him. But I guess there are times where a cuddle is not going to make all his pain and guilt go away. Maybe I was going to have to grow up, just as he had.

(The next night)

I stood poised ready for Hiccup to climb into the saddle. The hunter responsible for everything we were up against tonight, Viggo Grimborn, was a few footsteps away from my rider. I was ready to kill him and anything that might try and hurt my Hiccup. Viggo continued to taunt him, but Hiccup wasn't coming out with his usual snappy come-backs or sarcastic remarks. He was scared, I could sense it, he just wasn't letting it show. That's what I loved about him. Even when he was scared, he kept going. He didn't let his fears control him. Sometimes I think he should have been born as one of my kind, a Night Fury.

Finally, Hiccup climbed into the saddle, but before I could even get off the ground, the Flightmare paralyzed us. Eve thought we couldn't respond, we could still see and hear Viggo talking. Viggo reached into my saddle bag and took the Dragon Eye. I wanted so badly to stop him, Hiccup worked so hard to get it to work, to keep it safe. But now the hunters had it and there was nothing either of us could do to stop them.

At last the Flightmare's mist wore off, but the hunters were already gone. But that didn't stop me. I tracked them to a cave not far away, but by the time we reached them, the Flightmare was free and coming after us. We flew out of that cave as fast as we could. Snotlout, Hookfang, the twins, Barf and Belch were all paralyzed by the Flightmare. Thankfully Heather and Windshear, thank Odin they were okay, showed up and were able to help get the Flightmare back on its food trail. Once it was gone, Hiccup tried to get the others to go search the tunnels but Astrid stopped him. She said that Viggo was long gone.

And then Hiccup shouted in anger into the sky. I had never heard that from him before. Even when things fell apart he had never done that once. What was happening to my Hiccup? What was it about Viggo that made him so different as to push my rider this far? And most importantly, how was I supposed to help him?


End file.
